Have You Forgotten
by TellatrixForever
Summary: Happy and Quinn visit Ground Zero on the 10th aniversery of 9/11. My yearly 9/11 tribute.


**Have you Forgotten?**

**Authors Note: It's that day again. It's the 12th anniversary of 9/11. On Tuesday, September 11th, 2001, Terrorists hijacked American Aircrafts and murdered over 3000 Innocent Americans. Put that in your profile and never forget.**

**This story is dedicated not only to those who died, but also to those left behind, because they bear the heaviest burden.**

**As an additional dedication, I am dedicating this story to the men and women of this Nations Military, because it's because of them that we are Free. To them, thank You.**

**I will be posting this story every year, on this date, for as long as I'm on Fanfiction. I will never forget 9/11, or where I was on that day.**

**I don't own anything.**

**"_Justice will be served And the battle will rage This big dog will fight When you rattle his cage And you'll be sorry that you messed with the U S of A, 'Cause we'll put a boot in your ass, It's the American way"_-Toby Keith, Courtesy of the Red, White, And Blue(the Angry American), 2001**

**September 11th, 2011, New York City, Ground Zero, 7:00P.M.**

The two men stood side by side in front of Ground Zero, where the Twin Towers had once stood proudly in the New York skyline, lost in their own thoughts.

The first man was Hispanic, stood at 6'3", had a shaved head and was covered in tattoos from head to toe. His name was Happy Lowman.

The second man had once been lily white, but years on the road had burned his tattooed arms and skin to a red sheen. He stood at 6'5" with long, dirty blonde hair. His name was Rane Quinn.

Both men had several things in common. For one, they, a lifetime ago, had been proud members of the United States Navy SEALs, the same elite group of men who had killed Osama Bin Laden and carried out hundreds, if not thousands, of missions to protect their country from all enemies, foreign and domestic.

Another thing they had in common was the leather cuts they wore on their backs like a badge of honor. They were both members of another brotherhood and had been for over 23 years. The Sons of Anarchy Motorcycle Club, an organization that over 40 years old and had been found by 9 Men, 6 of whom had served in the Vietnam War.

Every year since 2001, the club did a 9/11 tribute run to New York City, to pay it's respects. The New York charter prepared room & board for all the Sons from the other charters without fail.

The Nomad President spoke, "Ten years and it still feels like it happened yesterday."

"It's the same for me, Quinn." replied Happy, thinking of his little sister that he'd lost on that fateful day.

"Hard to believe the NYPD didn't press any charges against you for trying to rush into the rubble, you know?" asked Quinn.

"Yeah. It is."

Happy then looked to the 56 year old man and asked, "Have you ever forgotten?"

"Nope. Never have. Never will."

**September 11th, 2001, 8:00P.M.  
**  
Many eyes in the SAMYORK clubhouse were glued on the television screen, watching the ongoing stories of the attacks.

Rane Quinn could say nothing as he sipped his beer at the bar and watched the heartbreaking footage. It was times like this that he wished that he had never left the Navy.

That way, he could take part in the manhunt for whoever caused such a tragedy.

Thomas 'Tommy' Moran walked up to him and said, "Talked with Spider a few minutes ago. SAMYORK and every Son we got are going to Ground Zero tomorrow to help out the ones cleaning up the mess in downtown Manhattan. I'm sure you're going down there tomorrow as well."

Quinn nodded briefly in confirmation before asking, "What's the plan to spring Hap and Akim from the slammer?"

"Coyote's been tasked to pick them up first thing in the morning and get them downtown to help with the cleanup." Tommy said.

"Good. How about Coyote's Old Lady?"

"Cricket is with Spider's daughter and Old Lady. They're safe." Tommy said before taking a breath and saying, "Happy's sister and Akim's Old Lady ain't answering their phones. What do I tell them when they get out?"

"Tell them not to give up hope until we've found a body, or something to indicate otherwise." growled the older man, barely containing his anger.

He needed to hit something. Needed to shoot something. Anything to take his mind off the tragedy.

Coyote walked over to Quinn and Tommy and asked, "What do you think of all this, Quinn?"

"I think." began the Nomad President as he turned to face Coyote, "That when the Shithammer falls, whoever is behind this is going to be the damn nail."

"I don't know when that will happen but I damn sure want to live long enough to see it happen in my lifetime." Coyote said, furious that the town that he loved so much was attacked so viciously and brutally.

"It'll happen. Whether it happens in a week from now or longer, it will happen." Quinn said with the resolve that only a Navy SEAL could possess.

**September 11th, 2011  
**  
"Good. Cause I never will either."

Happy placed the rubber duckie carefully on the fence that everyone was placing tributes and gifts of bereavement on for those who lost their lives all those years ago.

"Where are you going from here?"

"SAMYORK is having a big 9/11 memoriam dinner at the clubhouse. I'll see you at Hunter's Point."

"Safe ride, killer." Quinn said as he watched Happy mount his Dyna and ride off down the street.

Turning back towards Ground Zero, Quinn was taken by surprise to see a young woman standing in front of the fence, holding the rubber duckie that Happy had bought in the memory of his sister.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm admiring the rubber duckie. I'm glad he didn't forget. It's a welcome change. Everyone else puts cards, candles and flowers."

Placing the rubber duckie back where she found it, the woman looked to Quinn and said, "Thanks for looking out for my brother, Quinn. Tell him that I have never left him. Even when he doesn't see me, I'm always there with him and I will always love him, no matter what he does with his life. Oh, and thank him for the rubber duckie too. It's cute."

Before Quinn could respond, his phone rang. Turning away for a moment, Quinn spoke for a moment with his Vice President, Tommy Moran.

Looking back to Ground Zero, the woman was gone.

This unnerved Quinn to no end.

**Later on that day, SAMYORK Clubhouse**

Quinn saw Happy drinking at the bar and walked over to him. Taking a beer out, he said, "Hap, there's something I need to tell you."

This surprised Happy, who asked, "Alright, Pres. What is it?"

The older man took a breath and said, "After you left Ground Zero, a woman was standing in front of me. How she did that without me knowing it is still messing with my mind.

This caused Happy to smirk, and retorted, "A woman got the drop on you? Damn. Either you're old or she's that good."

"Keep it up Killer. It happens to every Son, even me, and it'll happen to you one day too."

"So did you get a name?"

"No. She disappeared before I could get one. But I did see her touching the…" began Quinn, but he paused for a moment. He almost accidentally said what Happy wanted him to keep quiet about while they were with the club, "Tribute for your sister. Said it was cute. Then she told me to tell her brother something."

"Didn't think it's possible that you would know the brother of a complete stranger. What did she want you to say to her brother?" asked Happy, surprised that anyone would examine his tribute, and confused as to why Quinn was skipping around the issue.

"That she never left his side. That she will always love him, no matter what he does with his life. And that she was always there, even when he can't see her."

At that moment, Quinn got up from the bar and put a hand on Happy's shoulder. With tears nearly in his eyes, he finished, "She's also really glad that you remembered her today, Hap."

**I was only 8 years old when 9/11 happened, and though I didn't understand at the time, when I was old enough to, I was heartbroken. And yes, I cried a little when I wrote this.**

**So, Have You Forgotten?**


End file.
